Rise of the Forgotten King
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: The God of Time, Order, Chaos, Balance, Loyalty and Sight was the king of olympus before he was struck out of olympus. Stuck with the riddles of the strongest being on the Universe he had wandered across the world for millennia. But now it is time. It is time for the world to realize its savior is not dead.
1. He Who Was Betrayed

**Percy Jackson Fanfiction: Rise of the Forgotten King**

Chapter 1: He Who Was Betrayed

Greek Mythology remembers a person called He Who Was Betrayed. Not much is known about him. There is only one paragraph on him in the Odyssey where the Greek Hero Odysseus mentions him. He is said to be a person who was betrayed by almost all the loved ones he held dear. They say he roams the earth, broken and unsure on what to do.

But beyond the common belief, He Who Was Betrayed, was not a person, he was a greek deity. The King of Olympus itself. If you're thinking about Zeus, your awfully, horribly wrong.

I, dear reader am talking about Perseus Adrastos. Oldest Child of Kronos and Rhea. God of Time, Order, Chaos, Balance, Loyalty, Sight.

 _The Forgotten King_ himself.

X.X.X

Fourteen majestic thrones gleamed as one lone figure sat in his own throne. His throne was by far the most grand. Depicting events of time and various examples of Balance. A lone wolf snarled down from the throne. He was tall just over six feet tall in human terms. He was muscular but not in a disgusting way. His eyes glowed gold as his irises seemed to see all thus in the northern parts of the world earning his name of the Allfather.

Perseus Adrastos was wary. Something was going on in Olympus. And for once, the power he held over Olympus was not working. Almost everyone in Olympus was weary and impatient, as if something was going to happen anytime soon. Perseus growled.

He was known to be a benevolent god. He didn't distinct between the major and minor gods thinking they should be treated equally as well. He was known to gift humans who were of good hearts with their talents and weapons. After all, he was the namesake of the legendary demigod son of Zeus, Perseus. The God of Time was also known to come down to earth and come to towns. If the people were welcoming and helpful, they would be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. If they didn't, Perseus would peer into their minds and see why was their reason to be so. If they were simply ignorant and have good reasons to do so he would leave them be, but if there were any other contemptuous reasons…..the nights would feel ominous as wolves howls would rip the air with the blood of evil on their lips. Perseus lived up to his role as God of Balance.

For a split second Perseus grimaced as his form flickered. He was replaced by his Roman aspect Tempus. It had been almost a half century since the romans were slowly starting to rise in power after the great emperor Augustus and the wins Romus and Romulus. Tempus growled as he willed himself back to his greek persona. Perseus closed his eyes for a second just before his eyes snapped open.

Perseus stood up as he looked at the massive majestic gates before him. He looked around uneasily before looking back at the door and seemingly looked at thin air. If you were a normal person you would think he was talking with an air god. But Perseus opened his mouth and spoke "Why are you fully armed Zeus?"

The gates opened to reveal a deity of medium height. He had a beard of considerable length and sky blue eyes. He wore a celestial bronze armour and his masterbolt roared in his hands. Zeus stepped forward as he looked at his older brother in hatred. "You live up to your reputation as allfather, brother."

Perseus frowned at the subtle venom hidden in Zeus's words as he stood down from his throne and asked "I ask you again Zeus, why are armed and why is your masterbolt out?"

Zeus snarled as he said "I am taking Olympus, brother."

Perseus's eyes narrowed as he looked at his youngest brother. "What do you mean, little brother. You are treading on dangerous fields. Choose your words kindly."

Zeus laughed as the throne glowed as all the thrones except Poseidon, Hades and Hestia were taken. Perseus growled as he looked around and asked "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are sick and tired." Aphrodite sneered.

"And what do you mean by that goddess of love?" Perseus asked with a cold and dangerous edge to his voice.

"We are sick and tired that you think the minor gods are equal to us. We are sick and tired of your ideals." Hera answered instead of Aphrodite.

Perseus flinched slightly as he said "Sister…..what is the real meaning of this except that you all are complaining here?"

Hera simply sneered and pointed towards Perseus's back. Perseus did not even turn back around as he caught Zeus's hand and threw him away.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Perseus roared as the throne room trembled under his power.

Zeus recovered quickly as he said "Get him! Now!"

Athena was the first to react as she summoned her spear and attacked Perseus. Immediately time slowed down to the extreme as an armour materialized in Perseus. Perseus extended his hand as a magnificent Xiphos sword made of Seraphic Metal, Forged in the heart of Gaia, Heated in the heat of Tartarus, and cooled in the River Styx, Omega, or more popularly known as the Xiphos of Perseus appeared.

Athena tried to battle the time spell as cords started to wrap around her body. Perseus looked at her betrayal present in his eyes as he looked at her, Artemis and Apollo. All three of them tried to look away. Perseus snapped. Roaring he kicked Athena aside as time resumed its normal pace. Zeus threw some lightning bolts as Perseus dodged all of them and darted forward. Hermes came into his way trying to stop him.

"Uncle, please it does not have to be like this." Hermes pleaded as he traded blows with Perseus with his Caduceus. Perseus looked at him with a slight twinge of regret as he imagined the face of his aunt, Maia if she found out what he was about to do to his son. Perseus quickly side stepped a slash as he whirled around and slashed at Hermes's torso. Hermes cried in alarm as Perseus stomped on him. Hermes gurgled slightly before falling unconscious.

Arrows made their way towards the King of Olympus as Perseus looked at them and they immediately burned with white flames burning them away.

"The Flames of Order." Murmured Zeus. "What's next Perseus? The Flames of Chaos?

Perseus growled as omega caught fire in his hand. But not normal flames nor white flames. But they were black coloured. The flames of Chaos. Athena regained her composure as she threw her spear at Perseus. It impaled Perseus on the back. Perseus grunted as he ripped the spear away. Suddenly time stopped and then started to rewind. The wound on Perseus's back was healed.

Zeus grit his teeth as he rose his masterbolt.

Suddenly a large earthquake plagued the room as an angry vice resonated throughout the area. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

A god wearing sea green armour and a trident strode into the room with a woman holding a burning spear alongside a man wearing a helm made out of pure darkness itself.

"Poseidon, Hades, Hestia." Zeus sneered as he said "Look at this moment. The moment when the almighty Perseus Adrastos will fall."

Hades growled as he sent a bolt of shadow energy towards Zeus. Zeus dived to the side as he threw lightning bolts towards his brothers and sister. Poseidon growled as a shield of water erupted from the ground and absorbed the attack. The brothers were about to duel again when Perseus stopped them. "Poseidon, Hades, Hestia. Stop this. I will take care of this myself."

Perseus looked at Zeus and said "Zeus, I will allow you to a duel with me for the position of king. But you must swear on styx that you will not harm Poseidon, Hades and Hestia."

Zeus looked at his brother before slowly nodding and saying "I swear."

The gods created a circle around the two sons of kronos as Perseus brought his Xiphos in front of him. His other free hand beckoned Zeus in the 'come and get me' gesture. Zeus mad, barrelled towards Perseus and raised his masterbolt to attack Perseus. Perseus immediately slowed down time as he struck Zeus with his Xiphos.

Golden ichor dripped as Zeus stepped back before thunder took over his body.

"The Lightning Spirit…" Perseus Muttered.

Zeus Released all his energy at once causing all the gods to be thrown. Perseus immediately caused time around to be in chrono stasis so that it would not hit him. After the massive damage was finished an exhausted Zeus loked around for Perseus. When he found him, he was angry and surprised at the same time to find Perseus with just one measly scratch on him.

Zeus snarled as he ran forward. Immediately white flames obstructed his path as Perseus sent blasts of Flames of Order towards Zeus. Zeus dodged most of them before one struck home. Zeus growled in anger and pain. Zeus's body caught lightning as the winds whipped out. Storm clouds gathered as they converged at Zeus. Zeus sent out a massive thunderbolt at Perseus. Perseus having no time to react was thrown back. Perseus growling stood up and using time energy around to propel him, in a nano second he was in front of Zeus. Perseus glowed Golden as all Time energy converged at him. His body glowed golden as the golden energy started to spiral around him.

The older Olympians had of course seen this millennia ago when they fought against kronos.

"The Time Spirit." Said Poseidon in wonder as Time stopped entirely for all except perseus. Perseus flashed in and out as time resumed. Zeus stood for a split second before multiple gashed and cuts were displayed on his body. Zeus stumbled down in pain.

Perseus quickly covered his body in the Flames of Order and Chaos as his left side of his body burned black and his right side burned white. Zeus healed himself enough to stand up as he looked at his brother in fear. Looking at the fighting spirit incarnate he release why his brother had been given the domain of _chaos._

Perseus darted forward to fast for even the godly eye to see as Zeus suddenly screamed as tenth degree burns appeared on his body. Perseus stood poised above him with his Xiphos drawn at Zeus's throat.

Hades chuckled. "No matter how hard Zeus tries, he cannot defeat Perseus. He is older than Hestia and holds the most powers of Rhea and Kronos you know."

Poseidon nodded chuckling as well. Hestia smiled weakly. Perseus looked at Zeus in anger and said "Go to the infirmary Zeus. We will speak of your punishment later. Be thankful that I am not going to send you to tartarus."

Zeus through the pain looked up in anger and humiliation as he managed to utter one word. "Never."

"What?"

"n….NEVER!"

Suddenly four arrows pierced Perseus in each hand and leg as Perseus screamed in pain. Hephaestus immediately wrapped him up in celestial bronze and imperial gold preventing Perseus from using his powers. Perseus growled as he looked at everyone bar Hades, Hestia and Poseidon in hate. Zeus, who was heavily wounded walked (limped) forward with a smirk on his face. "I win brother."

Perseus growled as he looked at Zeus. "You broke the ancient laws." He looked at Apollo and Artemis. "The twin archers broke the ancient laws." He then said "Now what then, _brother?"_

Zeus smirked as he took out a familiar scythe. Perseus's eyes widened as he felt the searing pain of his soul being ripped. His form started to flicker ras he started to fade.

Perseus through the pain looked at his brother as he said "Balance has been tampered with, brother."

Zeus looked at him confusion.

"Balance has been tampered with. And do you know to what lengths balance will go to right itself?"

Zeus shook his head.

Perseus laughed in answer as he faded. His Xiphos fell to the ground in a clang. Zeus sighed as he looked at the former throne room. During his and Perseus's fight the upper part of Olympus had been sheared off. Using powers such as the Lightning Spirit and Time Spirit seemingly was too much. He waved his hands as Perseus's throne disappeared alongside Hades's throne.

Hades looked at Zeus in disbelief as he asked "You swore an oath."

"To not to harm you. But it didn't mean I can't banish you from Olympus." Zeus retorted as Hades face grew red from anger. He restrained himself at the last moment before shadow travelling away.

Zeus then looked at Hestia and said "Give your throne to my son, Dionysus."

Hestia looked at her youngest brother in tears as she remembered what had happened to Perseus. Sobbing she nodded. "I *hic* give my throne to *hic* Dionysus."

Zeus then looked at Poseidon and said "You will remain an Olympian brother, since you are the next powerful to me, but anything, anything that is suspicious and is trace back to you….."

Poseidon nodded stiffly before flashing away. Zeus then sat down and said "From now on the 12 Olympians will rule over the world. We are the Major gods and will not be called equals to the minor gods as they are inferior to us. The world will follow our every command. I, Zeus, am now King of Olympus. For my first order. Destroy anything related to Perseus. Let his name be forgotten!"

X.X.X

Perseus opened his eyes as he looked around trying to discern where he was.

"You are in my domain." He heard a voice. He turned around and saw woman of middle ages looking at him with purple eyes.

Perseus recognized her. "Lady Chaos."

"You have faded." Chaos noted.

"Yes."

"But yet at the same time you have not."

"What?"

"A threat is coming Son of Kronos. You are essential to stop it."

"What?"

"An old threat, older than me is coming."

"Who?" Perseus asked.

"The Presence." Chaos answered fearfully.

"Who is that?" Perseus asked.

"You will find out in due course." Chaos replied amusedly before touching Perseus.

"Perseus, I have given you permission to return to earth. Use my gift well."

Perseus could not even ask 'what' before he was enveloped by a light and sent away.

In Olympus, no one noticed a certain Xiphos suddenly disappearing.

END OF CHAPTER

IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF MY OTHER FIC, THE STRONGEST GOD. PLEASE REVIEW. FLAMES ACCEPTED.


	2. Thalia Grace

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: Rise of the Forgotten King**

Chapter 2: Thalia Grace

Golden eyes looked up in wonder as Beryl Grace looked down at her daughter in love and care. Beryl Grace was a tall woman with blonde hair and blue white colored eyes. She was an alcoholic television actress before she met Thalia's father. He had been able to convince Beryl to leave alcohol as an addiction and got Beryl a proper job as a finance manager in a nearby mall. Whenever she looked at her daughter she could see the smiling face of her daughter's father.

For a split second Beryl clenched her fists. Of course, she knew Thalia's father's true identity. Astounded by the power that Thalia possessed Zeus had come down to them. He had raped her. Then when Jason was born she was told to leave him in a park by Hera. The injustices done to her was great, but in the end she knew, no greater than what had happened to _him._

"Mom can you tell me about dad again?"

Beryl smiled as she regarded her daughter. She inherited the best qualities from her parents. She had his father's raven black hair while it was spiky like her own. She had golden eyes much like her father except they were a little lighter in color. She had the cheekiness, good will and caring personality of her father and the strong persona, cunningness from Beryl. Beryl smiled and nodded.

"Your father is a man I can't ever forget. I was lost and desolate. Charged as an alcoholic I had just spent a week in jail after a hit and run case. I was in depression." Beryl sighed as she remembered those awful times. "One day in a restaurant, I first saw your father leaning against a wall and reading a book written in Greek. I was drunk at the time and dissed him saying he was nerd. I said that to a person I didn't even know. Your father simply looked amused. He asked me where my home was. I didn't answer and dissed him again. He just looked even more amused and swiped my wallet. He looked at where my address was and returned the wallet. He walked me home and warned me not to drink too much alcohol.

For a year afterwards I did not see him. I took his advice and my alcohol addiction was slowly smoothening out. I was searching for a job in the mall when I saw in a corner looking downtrodden. I recognized him. I approached him and thanked him for what he did a year ago. He looked surprised and for a second did not even recognize me. After some hours of talking and laughing he helped get the job at the mall after talking with the owner whom he claimed to be a friend of his. We continued to see each other. One thing led to another and you were born.

However, his family was a cruel family. I learned that he was betrayed by his family and thrown out. He said that his family had sensed that he had escaped his burden and he would have to leave if he wanted to keep us safe. From time to time he sends me money to take care of us and whenever we go to trips I see him in the distance looking at us wistfully." Beryl finished with small tears escaping her eyes.

Thalia looked awed before Beryl sighed and said "Go to sleep Thalia. It's almost nine. It's not healthy for a child of your age to wake up so late."

Thalia nodded before tucked in to sleep. Beryl looked at Thalia and then looked outside of her apartment window. On the porch of the apartment she saw a wolf. She sprang up. She knew that the wolf was the sacred animal of Perseus. There was no way it was here for just a coincidence. And for the fact that the wolf was staring right back at her. Beryl blinked and the wolf disappeared.

The message was clear. Something was about to happen.

Beryl stood up before her door broke apart. A dracanae slithered in and struck her. She screamed as Thalia woke up in a start. Thalia looked at the monster in fear just as she saw a bronze dagger glinting beside her bed post. Her mother had said it was parting gift from her father. Clutching it Thalia stalked behind the monster and then plunged the dagger into the monster. The monster went still before it exploded into a glitter of golden dust. Thalia dropped the dagger before she looked at her mother. Her breathes were getting labored.

Beryl looked at her daughter. She whispered "Please. I know it's risky for you. But please. Save our daughter. I cannot afford to lose her like I lost Jason."

With that Beryl slumped and all breathing from her ceased. Thalia cried in agony as she curled up into a ball and started to cry her hearts out.

Suddenly a huge flash entered the apartment as Thalia wiped her tears and saw who it was. I man of imposing height about six feet two inches tall stood before her. He had raven hair and golden eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. Thalia backed up slowly as she looked at the man before her. The man turned and Thalia saw his whole face. A little pale colored and a small scar below the left side of his lips. Thalia oddly found the man familiar.

Then she realized. The man had the same kind of facial features as her own. Their hair and eyes colors even matched. The man looked at the dead body of Beryl Grace and let out a few tears. He took out a golden coin and placed it under her tongue.  
"Μπορείτε να ξεκουραστείτε στην ειρήνη, την αγάπη μου" He said. Thalia suddenly understood what he said. _May you rest in peace, my love._

The man then looked at Thalia with a soft face and said "Thalia. It's been eight years since I last saw you."

"Who-Who are you?" Thalia asked in a shaken voice.

"You are scared." He stated softly. "Not surprising considering what happened. Thalia, there is no easy way to say this, but I am your father."

Time stopped. And I mean literally stopped as Thalia surged forward and sobbed against her father's body. Her father went stiff before slowly wrapping his arms around her. A huge whirlwind swept in as they disappeared.

About some miles away they materialized again. "What happened?" Thalia gasped.

Her father grimaced as he said "Thalia, what do you know of greek mythology?"

"They taught us some in school, why father?" Thalia asked in wonder.

"Greek mythology, Thalia, is real."

"What do you mean?" Thalia stuttered.

"I am a god, thalia. That is why I could not visit you. A monster attacked you and Beryl. Greek mythology is real." Her father repeated.

"Who…who are you really?" Thalia asked slowly.

"I am Perseus Adrastos. God of Time, Order, Chaos, Balance, Loyalty and Sight." Perseus replied.

"I don't believe you. There is no god named Perseus in greek mythology." Thalia huffed as she crossed her arms. Perseus sighed. It seems she had inherited his stubbornness. "I was stricken. Struck from history as if I never existed by my family."

It took several more minutes of discussion for Perseus to finally convince Thalia that greek mythology was indeed real.

"So what do we do now?"

Perseus gazed at her sadly and said "A demigod grows with their journey Thalia. You will go across your journey without me."

"But where will I go?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It is in Long Island in Manhattan. It is a safe place for demigods like you."

Thalia nodded as she looked determined. Perseus chuckled before he held his arm out and in a flash a bow appeared and a dagger appeared. The very same dagger she used to kill the monster.

"This bow and dagger is my gift to you. The dagger is made of celestial bronze and mortal steel. The bow is made of Seraphic Metal, rarest and strongest metal that is out there. Simply pull the string and an arrow will appear." Perseus said as Thalia took it in wonder.

"Thalia, one more thing before I go."

Thalia stopped admiring her new weapons as she looked up to Perseus in question. Perseus simply touched Tahalia's forehead as she witnessed the betrayal faced by Perseus. "Never, reveal that you are my daughter. The Olympians bar Poseidon will be out for your blood if they find out."

Thalia nodded before Perseus disappeared. But before he did, she thought she heard a faint voice. It sounded much like _I am proud of you daughter._

X.X.X

 _3 years later._

Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were camping for the night as Thalia yawned. It had been three years since she had set off in her journey. She had met a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan and a daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase who had joined her in her journey. They were really close to Manhattan. Just a day's walk from where they were now. Suddenly she felt a change in the atmosphere. Her fellow demigods did too as Luke sprang up with his sword drawn as did Annabeth with her dagger. Thalai herself had drawn an arrow on her bow.

"Thou do not need to worry." A feminine voice said as a group thirty or so women came into view. They all wore silver clothes and had bows and arrows. The one who had spoken wore a silver tiara on her head. She was followed by a woman of maybe fourteen who had auburn red hair and a silver glow around her.

"I am Zoe Nightshade. Thou art…?" Zoe asked.

"I am Thalia Grace."

"I am Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."

"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

The auburn haired lady stepped forward and said "My name is Phoebus Artemis."

The three demigods gasped as they immediately bowed down. Artemis nodded as they uneasily stood up. Artemis looked at Zoe and said "Give the demigods some rations and clothes. Thalia I wish for you to come with me."

Thalia was uneasy and wary. She walked forward and followed Artemis. Artemis led her to a tent and said "Thalia Grace. You have a power, that is unfamiliar to me."

Thalia was immediately on alert as she remembered what his father had told her. Artemis looked contemplating fro few seconds before saying "But that is not the reason as to why I came here. I have an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes. Would you like to join the hunt?"

Thalia was stunned speechless for a second. "What?"

"You could get many benefits." Artemis offered. "Immortality and a boy free tomorrow."

Thalia was speechless. For a second she was still before she thought " _What do I say?"_

" _Whatever your heart says, my dear."_ Perseus's voice replied soft as ever.

" _But, I don't want to. But I don't want to disrespect the goddess."_

" _Simply tell her no. Artemis will never strike down a girl."_

"… _.Thanks, dad."_

" _Your welcome, Thalia."_

Thalia straightened up as she looked at the goddess and said "I am sorry, milady, but I must reject your offer."

"And why is that?" Artemis asked in a stern voice.

"I want to explore life on my own terms. And maybe along the way…..settle down with someone I love." Thalia replied earnestly.

Artemis looked at Thalia impassively. Zoe however hissed "Then you are a fool."

"Excuse me?"

"Boys will simply betray you. Mark my words."

"Please keep your opinions to yourself." Thalia hissed back.

Before the two could erupt into a fight Artemis stopped the two. "Zoe stop. Even though I do not agree with Thalia's decision, we must respect it."

Zoe nodded and looked away.

Artemis looked at Thalia and said "A satyr is coming from camp to pick you up. Sleep in the tents. You may leave with your friends tomorrow."

Thalia nodded as she left the tent and soon fell asleep.

 _Dream_

 _Thalia woke up in a place that felt surprisingly warm and cozy. She looked around and saw a campfire. Around it were two children. One had dark hair with a pale face and dark beady eyes while the other was a girl with brown hair and cozy yet a little terrifying flames._

" _Who are you two?" Thalia asked in wonder._

 _The boy turned around and said "Ah the dreamer awakes. Well technically sleeps. Technically-"_

" _Brother." The girl said softly as the boy shut up. The girl looked at Thalia and said "I am Hestia. My brother here is Hades."_

 _Thalia gulped as she took a step back and said "What do you two want from me?"_

 _Hades stepped forward and narrowed his gaze at her. "Your aura. It is one I have not felt for many millennia. You know who your godly parent is. Who is he?"_

 _Thalia gulped as she said "I don't know."_

 _Hestia sighed as she said "Dear, please do not lie. Hades is the god of Oaths. He knows when you lie."_

 _Thalia cursed inwardly as she repeated "I don't know."_

 _Hades sighed as he ruffled his own hair in exasperation before saying "Thalia. It has been many millennia, since me and my sister got to see even a trace of our older brother's aura. And now we see he sired a demigod. Please."_

 _Thalia took a step back as she bit back tears and asked "How?"_

" _His aura surrounds you. If things were to go out of hand, he would be in front of you in a flash." Hestia replied softly._

" _Then why is he not here?"_

" _Our brother knows that we are the ones conversing with you. He believes we will not anything to you. And he is right." Hades said as Hestia asked "Please Thalia dear, do you know where our older brother is?"_

" _He never specified." Thalia answered truthfully this time._

 _Hades sighed. "That was to be expected. Very well then, until next time we meet Daughter of Perseus. I have granted you safe travel to Camp Half-blood. No monster shall trouble you on your way there."_

" _The blessing of the Hearth is also with you." Hestia murmured._

 _Thalia seemed to dematerialize slowly as Hestia asked one final thing. "Thalia, can you do me one favor if you see my brother?"_

" _What?"_

" _Tell him that me, Hades and Poseidon miss him."_

 _With that the dream ended._

 _End of dream_

ALSO END OF CHAPTER


End file.
